Eine nette Überraschung
by Glitzerelfe
Summary: Das erste Ergebnis eines kleinen Wettbbewerbs, einer Reizwortgeschichte. Crossover aus Twilight, Vampire Diaries und X-Men.


Diese Geschichte ist nicht von mir, sondern von einem Freund von mir, von „M".

Das Ganze entstand als Reizwortgeschichte in einem kleinen Contest.

Die Vorgegebenen Charaktere waren Emmett Cullen aus „Twilight", Elena aus „Vampire Diaries" und Wolverine aus „X-Men"

Die Worte, die vorkommen mussten, waren:

Sombrero, Handschellen, Krankenschwester, Wagenheber, Geisterbahn, Kalendergirl, anonyme Samenspende, pusten

Das Jahr war 2025 angesetzt.

Zu diesen Vorgaben gibt es also zwei Geschichten und das ist die erste.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören den jeweiligen Copyrightinhabern, die Idee gehört „M"!

**Eine nette Überraschung**

Ich öffnete meinen Postkasten und nahm die zwei Pakete heraus, die ich heute anlässlich meines - ach, keine Ahnung wievielten - Geburtstags bekommen hatte. Das erste war von Alice - ein Pullover. Selbst hier, weit weg von zu Hause, schien sie noch darauf zu achten, dass ich ja nichts mehrmals anzog. Das zweite war von Jasper, eigentlich ungewöhnlich, denn bisher hatte er mir noch nie etwas zum Geburtstag geschickt, erst Recht nicht, wenn Alice ein Geschenk für mich hatte. Ich öffnete es und es kam ein Kalender für das Jahr 2026 zum Vorschein, natürlich mit hübschen Mädels drauf - etwas anderes hätte ich von Jasper dann auch nicht erwartet.

Aber irgendwoher kannte ich dieses Kalendergirl. Ich blätterte auf den Januar und traute meinen Augen nicht. Meine Frau, Rosie, die mich vor knapp 15 Jahren einfach so zurückgelassen hatte, weil sie Bella und ihr dämliches Kind nicht länger ertragen hatte. Sie war einfach verschwunden. Aber solche Fotos bewiesen ja, dass es ihr offensichtlich gut ging. Aber das hätte ich nie von ihr gedacht, dass sie sich zu so etwas hinreißen ließe. Trotzdem, nett. Ich musste daran denken, dass ich in der ganzen Zeit nicht eine Nachricht von ihr bekommen hatte. Ich legte gerade das Geschenkpapier zur Seite, da fiel mir ein Zettel auf.

"_Hey Emmett! Alles Gute, hübsche Fotos, nicht? Rose hat sie mir geschickt, da sie nicht wusste, wo du steckst… FG J._"

Aha, Rosie hatte nach mir gesucht. Aber es war schwer, mich hier in New York zu finden, denn nur Alice und Jasper wussten, dass ich hier war. Vor drei Jahren, als die Regierungen der Welt beschlossen hatten, dass Vampire als Mutanten einzustufen wären und diese somit auch von Staatswegen verfolgt werden konnten, mussten wir aus Forks fliehen. Carlisle und Esme gingen zurück nach Alaska, während Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, das Baby und ich der Sonne zum Trotz nach Süden zogen. Die Sonne war unerträglich, weswegen ich mir bereits nach einem Tag einen riesigen Sombrero gekauft hatte, um nicht durch das Glitzern aufzufallen. In New Mexico fiel man damit wirklich nicht auf, denn fast jeder trug so ein Ding.

Alice und Jasper bewohnten das Haus neben uns, doch eines Tages wurde es mir mit Edwards anhaltenden Selbstzweifeln zu bunt. Ich beschloss, ein paar Tage Urlaub in New York zu machen, um so etwas Abstand gewinnen zu können. Alice und Jasper sollten auf Edward und Bella aufpassen, ihnen aber ja nichts über meinen Aufenthaltsort verraten. Die Reise nach New York dauerte einige Tage, obwohl ich, da ich nicht schlafen musste, durchfahren konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz war mir irgendwann langweilig geworden und ich hatte meinen Buggy abseits der Straße getestet, was leider nicht lange unentdeckt blieb.

Der Sheriff kam mit den Händen an der Waffe an mein Auto.

"Die Hände aufs Lenkrad! Da wo ich sie sehen kann und jetzt nicht bewegen!"

Ich gehorchte.

"Schönen guten Abend. Sie wissen, warum ich sie angehalten habe?"

"Mhm." Ich brummte zustimmend.

"Das Fahren neben der Straße ist verboten, sonst hätte man sich die Straße sparen können."

Der Spruch hätte von mir kommen können. Aber hatte Recht.

"Haben Sie was getrunken?"

"Nein."

"Das wollen wir mal überprüfen." Er streckte mir ein Alkoholtest entgegen. "Pusten Sie mal!"

Ich tat wie geheißen und - oh Wunder - ich hatte wirklich nichts getrunken. Er ermahnt mich noch einmal, beließ es aber dabei und ich durfte weiterfahren.

In New York hatte ich mir ein schönes Hotel gebucht und machte mir beim Frühstück darüber Gedanken, wie ich den heutigen Tag nutzen konnte. Ich entschied mich letztlich für eine Sightseeingtour, wie sie jeder normale Tourist buchen würde. Natürlich musste ich einige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen, um nicht aufzufallen. Gerade in New York jagte man gerade intensiv Mutanten, zu denen ja nun auch wir Vampire zählten. Leider hatte ich das erst erfahren, als ich bereits in der Stadt war. Also gut, dieses Risiko nahm ich in Kauf.

Es passierte auf dem Rückweg von der Freiheitsstatue, kurz bevor das Boot im Hafen anlegte. Ich ging wieder an Deck, um das Schiff möglichst schnell verlassen zu können, da wehte mir ein Windstoß die Basecap vom Kopf, sodass ich für einen ganz kurzen Moment ohne Schutz in der Sonne stand. Leider hatten die umstehenden Passiere bemerkt, dass etwas seltsam war. Ich sah es in ihrem Blick. Doch ich bemühte mich, nicht hektisch oder anderweitig auffällig zu wirken und ging von Bord. Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie mir zwei der Passagiere folgten, mit dem Handy am Ohr, offensichtlich mit der Polizei telefonierend. Ich sah zu, dass ich meine Verfolger abschütteln konnte und wollte ins Hotel zurückkehren, als mir einfiel, dass es diese neue Technologie (uPic) gab. Die Polizei brauchte nur ein Bild des Verdächtigen, beispielsweise von einer Handykamera, und schon wusste sie, in welchem Hotel derjenige abgestiegen war - es war ein Überwachungsstaat geworden. Im Endeffekt konnte ich also nicht in mein Zimmer zurückkehren, da dort mit großer Sicherheit bereits die Mutantenjäger mit ihren Spezialwaffen und Spezialhandschellen warten würden.

Da fiel mir die Schlagzeile ein, die ich einige Tage zuvor gelesen hatte:

"_Professor Xaviers Institut für begabte Jugendliche hilft Mutanten_"

In diesem Land waren nicht alle Menschen gegen die Mutanten. Viele verurteilten die Verfolgung, doch der Staat beharrte auf seinem Standpunkt. Ich versuchte mich an die Adresse zu erinnern, vielleicht konnte ich dort Hilfe bekommen.

Ich stand in der Eingangshalle eines sehr altmodisch wirkenden Gebäudes und sah mich um. Teppiche, Vasen und ein großes Portrait des Gründers zierten den Raum, als sich eine Tür öffnete und ein relativ junger, sehr mürrisch dreinschauender Mann aus dem Nebenzimmer trat.

"Morgen," begrüßte er mich knapp. "Was willst du hier?"

"Hallo, ich bin Emmett Cullen und bräuchte dringend Hilfe."

"Komm mit." Ich folgte dem Kerl mit der Frisur, die aussah, als hätte er an einer Steckdose geschlafen, in eben jenen Raum, aus dem er gerade gekommen war.

Drinnen saß eine junge Frau mit schneeweißem Haar und irgendwie unheimlichen Augen.

"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Storm." Sie wandte sich an den Kerl neben mir. "Danke, Wolverine, du kannst gehen."

Wolverine, komischer Name, aber dieser stand auch auf seinem Hundemärkchen, dass an seinem Hals klimperte.

"So, was führt Sie zu uns, Mr…?"

"Ähh… Cullen." Ich schreckte hoch, als mich diese Mrs. Storm aus meinen Gedanken über diesen komischen Typ mit dem komischen Namen riss.

"Gut, Mr. Cullen, was führt Sie zu uns?"

"Ich bräuchte Hilfe, Mrs. Storm."

"Einfach nur Storm, ohne Mrs." Sie lächelte. "Weswegen genau? Sie wissen, dass dies eine Einrichtung für begabte Jugendliche ist?"

Merkwürdiger Laden mit Leuten, die alle komisch heißen.

"Mit 'begabt' meinen Sie Mutanten, richtig?

"Ja, sie lernen hier ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren und sie richtig einzusetzen. Was haben Sie für eine Fähigkeit?"

"Ich bin ein Vampir, aber ein Vegetarier, keine Sorge. Ich habe ein Problem, denn ich bin eigentlich nur zu Besuch hier in New York, allerdings wurde ich vorhin auf der Fähre erkannt, sodass ich nicht mehr heim kann."

"Nun, Sie wären der erste Vampir in unserem Haus. Aber da ihr ja als Mutanten geltet, könnten wir Sie aufnehmen, zumindest für eine Weile. Wie alt sind Sie?"

"Zwanzig. Seit 86 Jahren."

"Zwanzig fällt noch in unseren Zuständigkeitsbereich, da haben Sie Glück. Wir können nur Mutanten unter 21 aufnehmen, sonst würden die Behörden auf uns aufmerksam. Wie ist ihr Name?"

"Sagte ich doch bereits. Emmett Cullen."

"Ich meine Ihren Tarnnamen. Wir haben hier alle Decknamen, meiner ist Storm, eigentlich heiße ich Ororo Munroe, Wolverine heißt eigentlich Logan."

Das erklärt alles. Aber woher soll ich jetzt einen Decknamen bekommen?

"Ich habe keinen Decknamen."

"Okay, dann nehmen wir Sie vorübergehend einfach als EC in die Kartei auf, bis Sie sich einen Namen überlegt haben. Sie können ein Zimmer im zweiten Stock haben. Bitte hier unterschreiben."

Ich unterschrieb und füllte noch ein Fragenblatt aus, da ich ja keine Klamotten kaufen konnte oder sonst wie etwas einkaufen konnte.

So war ich also hier gelandet. Aus der vorübergehenden Aufnahme hatte sich bald ein dauerhafter Zustand des Wohnens entwickelt. Ich konnte ein Familienmitglied anrufen und so gab ich Alice meinen Aufenthaltsort durch, mit der Bitte ihn geheim zu halten.

Offensichtlich hatte sie Jaspers Paket mit verschickt, denn die Anschrift war eindeutig ihre Handschrift. Da ich meinen Namen nicht mehr geändert hatte, ging das Päckchen an "EC", ein Name, an den ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte. Ich verspürte ein leichtes Hungergefühl und beschloss in den Frühstücksraum zu gehen, um mir meine tägliche Ration Tierblut abzuholen.

Ich schlenderte also die Treppe hinunter, als mir in der Eingangshalle drei weitere Personen auffielen. Neben Wolverine, der übrigens immer noch so unheimlich und mürrisch war, wie am ersten Tag - ich bin sicher, er arbeitet halbtags auf einer Geisterbahn als Kinder-Erschrecker, Potential dazu hatte er jedenfalls - standen zwei Typen, die sich irgendwie ähnlich sahen und eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau, die eindeutig ein Mensch war. Wolverine begleitete die drei in Storms Büro und ich ging weiter in den Frühstücksraum.

Die Bedienung wusste, was ich wollte und so hatte ich ein wenig Zeit, die Zeitung zu lesen. Ich überflog die Seiten "_Erneuter Schlag gegen Mutanten_" - "_Neue __Handschellen__ gegen Vampire entwickelt_" - "_Absolut diskret, spenden Sie jetzt. Kommen Sie zur __anonymen Samenspende_".

Warum zum Teufel fiel mir so etwas eigentlich auf? Und welche bescheuerte Redaktion wählte so ein Thema für die Schlagzeilen?

Da kam auch schon mein Frühstück. In einem Becher, sodass keiner der um mich herumsitzenden sehen konnte, was drin war. Vielleicht war es besser so.

Ich verließ den Speisesaal frisch gestärkt und begegnete erneut den dreien von vorhin, die scheinbar auch aufgenommen worden waren. Beide Typen trugen dicke Ringe am Mittelfinger, einer hatte die Frau im Arm, der andere schlenderte missmutig dreinschauend hinterher. Sie könnten Brüder sein. Vielleicht so alt wie ich. Möglicherweise wird es jetzt nicht mehr so langweilig hier. Ich ging auf die Gruppe zu und stellte mich vor.

"Hi, ich bin EC, eigentlich Emmett. Und ihr seid neu hier, richtig?"

"Ja," antwortete die Frau, "ich bin Elena und das hier ist mein Freund Stefan und sein Bruder Damon."

Dieser Damon grinste komisch und nickte mir zu, während mich sein Bruder ausdruckslos ansah.

"Und was könnt ihr?"

Diesmal war es Damon, der zuerst antwortete. "Vampire, bis auf die Kleine hier. Sie ist noch ein Mensch; mein Bruder ist aber auf so einer speziellen Diät, Tierblut und so. Seit er vor einigen Jahren rückfällig geworden ist, scheint es aber schwieriger für ihn zu sein."

"Hier gibt's nur Tierblut. Was mir allerdings nichts ausmacht. Aber wie könnt ihr euch draußen bewegen?"

Beide hoben gleichzeitig ihre Hände und zeigten mir ihre Ringe.

"Diese Ringe beschützen uns. Ach ja, wir töten keine Menschen, nur dass du es weißt. Elena ist Krankenschwester und konnte uns bisher gut mit Blutkonserven versorgen, aber jetzt…" Damon brach ab. Er war sichtlich unzufrieden.

"Was führt euch hierher?"

Nun war Stefan an der Reihe. "In unserer Heimatstadt Mystic Falls wird mal wieder eine Vampirjagd veranstaltet. Mit diesen neuartigen Eisenkrautwaffen. Wir hatten von dieser Einrichtung hier gehört und dachten, vielleicht hilft man uns hier."

"Und warum ist Elena, als Mensch, mitgekommen?"

Damon verdrehte die Augen. "Weil sie sich nicht von ihrem Schnucki-Stefan trennen kann. Das geht schon seit Jahren so."

Dafür erntete er von Stefan einen sehr finsteren Blick.

"Und jetzt? Was wollt hier in New York machen?"

"Elena wird hier im Labor arbeiten und Stefan und ich werden auch noch irgendwas finden. In der Werkstatt brauchen sie bestimmt noch wen, um den Wagenheber zu bedienen, genau der richtige Job für dich, kleiner Bruder." Damon lachte gehässig.

"Und du, was machst du?"

"Mal sehen. New York unsicher? Ich bin alt genug und damit stark genug, um ein wenig Spaß mit den 'Vampirjägern' zu haben."

Aus irgendeinem Grund betonte er das Wort 'Vampirjäger' absichtlich stärker.

"Aha, und wie alt seid ihr?"

"165," antworteten beide gleichzeitig, "und du?"

"Heute neunzig, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe…" Ich grinste.

"Na dann alles Gute," erwiderte Elena, "wir müssen dann mal unser Zimmer suchen. War nett dich kennenzulernen. Man sieht sich bestimmt noch öfter, das Haus ist ja nicht so groß."

Sie lachte und zog Stefan, der mir zum Abschied zunickte, mit sich. Damon verharrte noch einen Moment, grinste mich hinterhältig an und schlurfte dann den beiden hinterher. Ich wandte mich zur Treppe, als ich vom Ende des Flurs Wolverines Stimme hörte.

"Hey EC, Telefon für dich!"

Ich drehte mich um und lief in Storms Büro, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

"Ja?"

"Hey, Emm," hörte ich Alice aus dem Hörer piepsen, "alles Gute, aber ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich! Rate mal, wer hier neben mir steht…"

Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Auf diese Überraschung hatte ich seit 14 Jahren gewartet.


End file.
